


"Belly and I..."

by janusrome



Category: Fringe
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, spoilers everywhere
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>關於Fringe小組成員的一些片段，以及他們見到的William和Walter。（字數：約9,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Belly and I..."

**Author's Note:**

> 贈云流至他方，2012隨緣居神祕禮物。

1.

Astrid第一次聽到Walter用「Belly and I…」開始他的句子，當時他們正在調查一起離奇的公車攻擊事件。

「Belly？（肚子？）」她疑惑問道。

「Belly，指的是William Bell。」Peter解釋：「巨大動能的創辦人，這個星球上最富有的人之一。他和Walter曾經共用實驗室。」

Astrid難掩驚訝，她忍不住瞪著繼續在實驗室裡來回踱步、嘴裡唸唸有詞的Walter。

Astrid擔任Oliva Dunham探員的助理有一段時間了。這是一份和她想像中不太一樣的工作。她從哈佛大學畢業，主修語言學，附修電腦科學，從小著迷於解謎，加入FBI之前修習過密碼學的課程。原本她猜想，她在調查局負責的大概會是分析和解密相關的工作，而不是在哈佛大學Kresge Building的地下室、在養了一頭乳牛的實驗室裡，協助一位瘋癲怪博士處理各式各樣稀奇古怪的屍體——或，替他跑腿，為他買各式各樣他突然心生執念，非吃到不可的糖果、甜點或飲料。

她讀過Walter Bishop的檔案，知道他是IQ 196的天才，曾任哈佛大學生物化學系的系主任，發表過許多具有前瞻性的學術論文，在軍方的贊助之下從事諸多邊緣科學領域的研究和實驗。只不過，在一場導致他的助理葬身實驗室火災的意外之後，他依過失殺人罪起訴，由於他的精神狀態判定為不適合受審，因此他被送進聖克萊兒精神病院。在那之後整整十七年的時間，他都待在精神病院。

Astrid不知道Walter「發瘋」之前是怎麼樣的一個人。根據檔案的文字敘述，她捕捉到的是一個聰明絕頂但道德受到質疑的科學家，為了追求學術與科技的突破，他主導過許多飽受爭議的人體實驗。

但今日她見到的Walter沒有半點邪惡科學家的影子。

Walter的神智並非總是清晰，他經常說著除了Peter之外沒人聽得懂的「瘋言瘋語」。Walter老是記不得她的名字，不論她糾正幾次，說她的名字是「Astrid」——而不是Astro或Astral或Astricks或Asteroid——Walter依舊一而再再而三叫錯她的名字。

整體而言，Astrid喜歡Walter，儘管有些時候Walter近乎胡鬧的行徑惹她生氣。Walter有點像是一個頑童，直率、隨心所欲。他經常在案發現場做出某些不合宜的舉動，令他們難堪；但有更多的時候，Astrid羨慕Walter可以自由自在表達自己的好惡和喜怒哀樂——彷彿藉助著一點點的瘋狂，讓他超脫禮儀的束縛，得到了某種程度的自由。

大多數的時間Astrid住在實驗室，畢竟辦案期間他們的團隊經常得和時間賽跑。隨著日子推移，她和Walter逐漸變成朋友，甚至於近乎家人的關係。

當Walter和Peter還住在附近旅館的時候，Walter幾乎把實驗室當成家。他的個人物品大部分放在這裡，書、唱片、舊檔案，而他經常在實驗室開火煮東西來吃。

重返三十年前曾經使用過的實驗室勾起了Walter許多回憶。Astrid不斷聽到Walter提起「Belly」的點點滴滴。每次一提到Belly，Walter的雙眼便會發亮，閃爍著少見的光芒。他會用既興奮又緬懷的語調敘述他和Belly一起做過的實驗，某些瘋狂的點子或瘋狂的行徑，抑或他們秉持差異的觀點導致的爭論。

Astrid和多數的人一樣久聞William Bell的大名——同時，她也和多數人一樣，無緣當面見到那位世界名人。不論Walter再怎麼強調Belly和他曾經有多麼親近，Astrid依然有些半信半疑，無法確定William Bell是否也用此生摯友的方式看待Walter。

她不像其他的人到過「另一邊」，沒能在William Bell生前見上他一面。根據他們轉述的事發經過，William Bell為了能讓他們順利從平行世界回到這裡，不惜犧牲了自己的生命。

由於William Bell博士在遺囑中對Walter的敘述以及他將持有的公司股票全數贈予Walter，Astrid確信他們兩人之間確實存在深厚的情誼。那不只是Bell博士留給Walter一大筆財產，其中更有一種交織著補償、道歉和信任的複雜情懷，William Bell把畢生的心血托付給Walter。

Astrid不免有些遺憾，因為她沒能見到那位傳奇人物。然而，在William Bell去世一年之後，她竟有機會親眼一賭Walter和「Belly」共用實驗室的景象——只不過，那個畫面相當詭異，因為William Bell的意識寄居在Oliva的身上。

 

2.

Olivia第一次聽到「Belly」這個暱稱的時候，她正在開車，載著Bishop父子離開聖克萊兒精神病院。

人們總說，絕望的人會鋌而走險。當她在資料庫裡鍵入「TISSUE DAMAGE」、「CELL CLARIFYING」、「DISSOLVE + FLESH」等關鍵詞，搜尋到Walter Bishop博士的研究報告，Oliva下定決心，不計任何代價都要把那個Walter Bishop找來。原因不僅是那幾份報告顯示疑似有人接續他的研究，使得他成為案件的關係人，更多的動機在於Bishop博士可能是這個世界上唯一能夠救回John Scott——她的搭檔——性命的人。、

627班機的神祕攻擊事件是一個重要的轉折。在那之後Oliva加入國土安全部保護傘下的邊緣部門，調查各種與科學有關的匪夷所思犯罪案件。

有一段時間，她的同事、上司兼前輩Charlie Francis相當排斥這些駭人聽聞的新穎犯罪形式，他曾語重心長質疑著，關於這個世界到底怎麼了。

和Charlie相較之下，Olivia適應得很快，畢竟，要對抗這些犯罪，她知道自己必須加快腳步學習這些新的知識，因此她沒有時間停下來、沒有時間讓自己質疑這一切。

不過，Olivia同意Charlie的其中一個觀點，那就是他們都無法釋懷「巨大動能」這種私人企業的安全等級竟然高於他們這些聯邦探員，能夠得知並且掌握許多政府的機密資訊——更不用說，許多恐怖攻擊案件使用的科技一再追溯到巨大動能，不禁令人懷疑主導「The Pattern」案件的幕後黑手是否就是這間全球知名的公司。

Olivia希望能和巨大動能的創辦人William Bell博士當面對質，但公司的營運長Nina Sharp卻總是推搪，說Bell博士在旅行無法見她這一類的藉口，令Olivia忍不住懷疑Nina在為涉有重嫌的William Bell掩飾。

然而，不是每一個人都支持Olivia的懷疑。Broyles上校一次又一次駁回她「沒有證據的揣測」，告誡她，除非有實質的證據，否則他們無法約談那位結識不少政府高層、有權有勢的William Bell；更甚者，連Walter都不認為Bell是他們追查的目標，他斬釘截鐵表示，他認識的William雖然是個絕頂聰明又有野心的人，他有很多面向，但恐怖分子絕對不是其中一個。

將近一年的時間，Olivia在迷霧之中打轉。犯下「The Pattern」案件的科學恐怖組織ZFT、ZFT的關鍵成員David Robert Jones——似乎每獲知一條訊息或是鎖定一個關鍵人，他們不但沒能更接近謎底，而倒發現謎團更為複雜。

Olivia萬萬沒有想到是那些案件竟然會牽扯出她的童年。

關於童年往事，她記得的不多，而她總是刻意不去回想那些。那不是什麼快樂的往事，她的繼父喝醉了就對她的母親還有她動粗。直到有一天，她的繼父打斷她的母親的鼻樑，她的忍耐到了極限，她找出繼父的手槍，在他走進家門的時候朝他開了兩槍——那一年，Olivia九歲，她找到了人生的志向：她要保護那些遭受傷害的人。

當Olivia發現自己竟是Cortexiphan藥物試驗的其中一個受試者，以及見到其他受試者的情況，這令她怒不可遏。他們都不是簽了同意書自願參加人體試驗的受試者，而是在他們仍是懞懂無知的幼兒時期，在日間照護中心被「下藥」，不知不覺被當成實驗對象。由於不是每個人都能順利控制自己的能力，因此不少人的一生就這麼被毀了。

Olivia無法理解為什麼會有人對毫無抵抗能力的小孩做出這種事，也不清楚他們到底做了什麼。或許她該感到恐懼，但她只有滿腔怒火，於是她忍不住對Walter發怒，高聲斥責他。

看到Walter在她的面前像個做錯事的小孩一般無助啜泣，喃喃念著他一點都不記得那些往事的時候，Olivia開始感到一絲絲的愧疚。

她知道Walter在「發瘋」之後變了一個人，現在他已經不再是從前的Walter Bishop了。也許她不應該對Walter發脾氣。她的怒氣不應該發洩在一個被判定無法為自己的行為負責的人身上。

主導Cortexiphan藥物試驗的人是William Bell，他知道所有的答案，同時他也是應該負責的人。這讓Olivia決意非見到他不可。

直到一年之後，Olivia才終於和William Bell面對面——但，不是在他們的世界，而是在「另一邊」。

縱使Olivia的心中有再多的疑問和怒火，穿越空間維度令她的神志有些迷茫，她的憤怒和質疑似乎沒能成功傳達給對方。

William——Bell博士要Olivia這樣叫他——似乎對她的指控不為所動。他道歉，為了那些藥物實驗對他們造成的傷害，但他依然堅持他所做的是必要，那是為了追求知識付出的代價。

她直視著Bell博士。Walter為了某些自己不記得的事情深深懊悔，但William Bell的眼裡沒有半點悔意。她相信自己一點也不喜歡Bell博士。

那次會面講話的人幾乎都是Bell博士。他對Olivia述說了一大堆資訊，而她只能一知半解聽著，盡可能吸收那些關於平行世界的知識。

最後，William向她道歉，對她說離別的時間到了。他牽起她的手，走到窗邊。昏黃的日光照映著他睿智的臉孔，Olivia不喜歡他也不信任他，但她知道，至少他的態度是誠懇的。她告訴自己，她應該要相信William對她說的這番話。

「恐怕，接下來發生的事無可避免……」William說道：「我總是對Walter這麼說：『Physics is a bitch.（物理是個婊子。）』」

 

3.

Peter第一次聽到他的父親認識鼎鼎大名的William Bell，當時他們正在離開聖克萊兒精神病院的路上。

「唯一真正理解我做什麼的人，只有Belly。」

「誰？」Olivia隨口問道。

「William Bell，以前他和我共用實驗室。」

「William Bell？」Olivia驚訝問道。

「你和巨大動能的創辦人共用實驗室？」Peter忍不住從副駕駛座轉過身，瞪著Walter。

如果那是真的，也未免太諷刺。曾經共用實驗室的兩個人，其中一個成為全世界最富有的人之一，另一個淪為強制住院的精神病患。

這可真是太好了。

Peter本來在巴格達談生意，卻有個不知打哪冒出來的FBI聯邦探員，好說歹說，甚至用手邊有不利於他的檔案威脅他，希望能夠透過他，去拜訪他那位被關在瘋人院、只有一等親才能探視的父親。

為何如此大費周章？因為有人命在旦夕。

一個替牙膏公司研發配方的化學家哪有這種本領？喔，不，那只是偽裝，其實你的父親在軍方的贊助之下從事邊緣科學的機密研究。

邊緣科學？妳說的其實是偽科學吧？……老天，妳真的相信那些？……等等，妳的意思是，我的父親——那個自我中心、自私自利的天才化學家——其實是弗蘭肯斯坦博士？哇，這可真是越來越精彩了。

Peter百般不願地陪同Olivia前往聖克萊兒精神病院，之後又不情不願簽了字以法律監護人的身分帶Walter出院。

Walter和他記憶中的那個人不太一樣。他的行為十足就是個 _瘋子_ 。Peter猜想Olivia一定是絕望到了極點，才會尋求Walter的協助。

不過，Peter沒有料想到的是，627班機事件讓他和Walter有機會在實驗室共事，也給了他生平第一次機會認識他的父親。事件結束之後，Walter和他徹夜長談，關於他和William Bell的實驗內容。Walter的神志非常清楚，一點都不像個瘋子。

如果Walter所說是真，那麼日後一定還會發生類似的科學恐怖攻擊事件。Peter的本能告訴他儘快離開波士頓，但探員們需要Walter的學識，而Walter需要他這個監護人的陪同才不會被送回精神病院。

Peter不想和執法機關合作——見鬼，他曾經被逮捕過七次！——也不想留在波士頓以免和他的債主狹路相逢。但事與願違，他依舊留了下來，協助Olivia辦案，以及照顧Walter的日常起居。

Peter看著Walter因為恐怖攻擊案件的手法和他自己曾進行過的研究有關而自責不已，也看著Walter竭力抓住一絲清醒以免被自己的「瘋狂」吞噬。就算Walter為他的生活帶來不少困擾，但Peter卻發現自己無法責備他，同時，他也很難把這個Walter和記憶中的那個形象連結起來。

當他注視著他的父親的時候，他才真正開始思考，整整十七年的時間，Walter到底錯過了什麼、失去了多少。十七個年頭，Peter從來都沒有去聖克萊兒探訪過Walter，他猜想，那一定讓Walter覺得整個世界都遺棄了他。

或許，他決定留下來照顧Walter，一部分的原因出自於內疚，他想要補償他的父親。

Peter很少在一個地方住超過兩個月，但這次回到波士頓他竟然不知不覺住了一年。當他瞭解到自己短時間之內不可能離開這個城市，他開始找公寓，安頓他們父子。Walter一直挑剔他鎖定的房屋資訊，還說什麼他對目前的安排非常滿意。Walter不喜歡離開熟悉環境，這可能也是他堅持回到三十年前使用過的實驗室的原因。倘若Walter堅持睡實驗室或旅館，Peter大概也拿他沒轍——所幸，最後Walter不曉得為何改變了心意，他從Peter選出的資料裡挑出一件，說那一帶是個好地方，許多教授住在那裡，還說：「Belly以前就住在那個街區。」

Belly，又是Belly。William Bell這個名字大概佔了Walter一半的話題，但Walter出院一年多的時間他們從來沒有機會見到William Bell。

直到Peter跟隨「Walternate」——他的生父——到了「另一邊」，他才短暫和William Bell相見。由於他們走得非常匆忙，因此他根本沒有時間打量那個世界級的名人，只聽到Bell對他說，Peter小的時候曾經見過他，只是現在Peter不記得了。

那個極短的時間裡發生了很多事，在他們還沒完全搞清楚情況時，Bell和另一個世界就在他們眼前消失——Bell犧牲了自己的生命，使用自己的身體當作能量來源，將他們一行人平安送回到他們原本的世界。

William Bell過世之後，Walter並未停止談論他的朋友。Walter不斷惦念著他需要Belly，因為他沒有Belly那麼聰明，不知道該如何管理Belly留給他的公司，也不知道該如何對抗「Walternate」。

Peter唯一見到他的父親和William相處的模樣，則是在William Bell辭世將近一年之後，某一天，他的「靈魂」——或稱之為「意識」——被召喚回來，附著在Olivia的身上。

說實在話，那個光景超級詭異，但Walter卻樂不可支，一點都不覺得Oliva的臉和聲音說著Bell特有的語調和談話內容有什麼不對勁。見到Walter喜出望外的模樣，Peter擔心自己恐怕是唯一認清到這個情況 _一點也不正常_ 的人。

果然，事情的發展不如Bell計畫的那麼順利——說真的，怎麼有人會把意識轉移這種事當成理所當然？——在失敗的意識轉移手術之後，Olivia昏迷倒地，被緊急送進醫院。

當醫護人員說除非他們是家屬否則離開病房的時候，Peter急忙說：「她是我的女朋友！」——在那個當下，Peter依稀聽到Walter急切說道：「He’s my partner!」

 

4.

那是一場夢，惡夢。醒不來的惡夢。現實、幻覺、夢魘，這三者之間的界線隨著時間流逝越來越模糊。

或許，現實與虛幻之間的疆界從來都不存在。「Reality is just a matter of perception.（現實只不過是知覺的問題罷了。）」你總是這麼說。

什麼是現實？什麼是幻想？客觀的真實不再存在於你的世界，你剩下的只有腦內世界的瘋狂。

剛來到聖克萊兒的時候，你還會注意日期；但日子一久，時間失去了意義。日期唯一的功能，只剩下標示每天餐點的差異，例如每個星期一的甜點是難吃的奶油糖果布丁。

一直到Olivia前來精神病院探訪，你才終於和這個世界重新建立連結，也終於見到了Peter，你總是掛心不已的獨子。重返三十年前在哈佛的實驗室，重新觸碰實驗儀器，協助探員解決案件，這讓你終於從沉睡的夢境之中醒了過來。

然而，這個世界已經變了——在你「昏睡」於聖克萊兒精神病院的十七年當中。

被人指責是瘋子、用異樣的眼神看著你，那並不是對你最大的打擊；真正動搖了你的，則是你以為自己發瘋，不再相信你自己。在自我否定的絕望之中，Olivia對你的信任猶如一線曙光，讓你一點一點找回對自己的信心。

你從來都不知道原來只是來自另外一個人的信任，就足以改變一切。

離開聖克萊兒之後，你知道你再也不是從前的自己了。你的記憶不連貫，很多東西想不起來、很多東西記不得，你老是在應該熟悉的街區迷路，也總是記不得Peter的電話號碼（你記得數字的組合，卻記不得正確的排序）。當Olivia質問你為什麼拿小孩作實驗的時候，你只能啜泣，不斷道歉，因為你什麼都記不得了。

沒有人知道你有多麼懊悔，也沒有人知道你有多麼挫折。你仰賴他們對你的包容，卻厭惡他們的包容出自於憐憫或同情。你需要他們照顧你，卻討厭他們對你過度關切。

「我一點也不想要像這個樣子。」你曾經這麼說。

不過，Peter卻告訴你，Olivia跟他說過，發瘋讓你成為一個更好的人、一個更好的父親。

你不再是昔日那個道德標準令人質疑的天才科學家，你變得更有人性。行過瘋狂的疆域，讓你蛻變為一個更有道德原則、更富情感與關懷的人。

你依舊為過去鑄下的錯誤懺悔，並且承受著來自精神與實質的懲罰——然則，你也開始接受現在的自己，並且努力適應新的生活環境，學習如何獨立自主。

儘管如此，你的心裡卻有個解不開的疙瘩：Belly，William Bell，昔日與你共用實驗室的老友。

你感覺到的並不是嫉妒，而是憤怒，憤怒你的Belly竟然把你一個人丟在瘋人院，獨自創立了巨大動能這間名聞世界的公司。因為……因為，在你的心底，你一直都知道，「你們」終有一天會創立一間公司，把你們的科學知識透過生產的方式擴及到全世界。但巨大動能這間公司的存在卻彷彿甩了你一巴掌，那像是在說著Belly等不及了，拋下了你，獨佔曾屬於你們兩人的夢想。

你可以理解Peter對你不諒解，整整十七年的時間沒有到精神病院探訪過你；但，你卻無法釋懷Belly讓你孤單地在瘋人院裡逐漸腐朽，而他卻享受功成名就的人生。

更不用說，你發現自己「發瘋」的原因竟是Belly切下了你的大腦一部分的左顳葉。

在你出院之後，你和其他想見William Bell的人一樣，都沒有機會親眼見到他。你經常不滿地說，Belly一定在處理幾十億的合約，忙到沒時間見你們。

你有滿腹的疑問想要問Belly，關於這些年之中到底發生了什麼事、關於ZFT、關於另一個世界、關於變形者、關於……他為什麼切下你的大腦把你搞瘋。

但怎麼也沒有想到，睽違十幾年的光陰，當Belly和你在「另一邊」重逢，那竟標示著訣別。

 

5.

你站在醫院急診室的入口，滿面怒容。「哈囉，William，」你說，聲音裡充滿敵意：「我看到你變老了。」

我瞪著你，回道：「看來我不是唯一的人。」

……Walter，我親愛的老朋友，我知道你有很多疑問，但我卻發現沒有足夠的時間回答你所有的問題。

你還記得我們的第一次相遇的情景嗎？……不管怎樣，至少，我記得很清楚。

那是1974年，當時我只有二十歲，還是個學生；而你，你比我大七歲，卻已經是哈佛的教授。

那是一個初秋的晚上，我獨自留在空蕩蕩的教室裡，一面聽著Sly Stone的音樂，一面試圖解開黑板上的Morianz Equation。我不知道自己在黑板前面站了多久，只知道我依然解不開算式，而煙灰缸裡已經堆滿小山一般的煙屁股。

直到音樂戛然而止，我才突然回過神。我轉過身，看到你站在我的身後，把我放在講桌上的手提音響電源切斷，說音樂吵得你無法專心工作。當我正要開口指責你的時候，你卻逕自走到黑板前，拿起粉筆，解開了那個全世界只有五個人解出的方程式。

那個方程式讓我苦苦思索了一整個晚上仍不得其解，但你卻只費了幾分鐘的時間就寫出了證明的算式。在那之後，你還不以為意地對我說：「喔，那我大概是第六個人了。」

那讓我立刻認出你。

你是Walter Bishop，據信可能是繼愛因斯坦之後本世紀另一個偉大的科學家。

「我一直想見你！」我忍不住說。

你隨口回答：「好啦，現在你見到我了。」說完，你頭也不回離開，把我獨自留在空無一人的教室裡。

那晚之後，我仍經常播放那張卡帶——只不過，原本能讓我專心的音樂，卻只會讓我分心，因為那些旋律總是把我帶回我們相遇的空教室。

我出席了你在MIT舉辦的講座。

你說，如果能夠透過某種界面，把人類的大腦像內部互聯網的電腦那樣連結起來，我們就能在一個小時之內接受到另一個人花費了數年收集到的資訊。你的研究令我著迷不已。有許多人批評你的論點是不切實際的幻想，還抨擊道：「那是科幻，不是科學。」——然而，我卻認為，影響未來一、兩個世代的科學突破，在當代通常都會被判定為不可能實現的空想。

領著我進入邊緣科學領域的人正是你，Walter。唸書的時候我在你的實驗室當你的助理，等到我取得學位之後，我依然以同事的身分留在你的實驗室，和你一起工作。

我還記得你和我第一次一起踏上「acid trip」的時候，你把方糖放進嘴裡，接著往後躺進擺在實驗室角落的單人沙發。當LSD開始影響你的大腦，你告訴我，你對我的第一印象其實不是很好，因為你覺得我「輕挑」。

嘿，Bishop教授，別忘了當時我只是個二十歲的學生哪。

回想起來，我在認識你之後才開始聽古典音樂和歌劇。有一次，你甚至要我戴上偵測腦波的儀器，試圖向我證明和聲音樂對於腦波的影響。

儘管如此，我還是繼續聽搖滾樂。

我總是一直注視著你，Walter，就算我介紹你認識了Elizabeth，而你穿著紫色燕尾服和她結婚，我知道自己才是真正瞭解你、理解你的研究和實驗的人。

就算你有了家庭、有了小孩，你依舊把大部分的時間投入在實驗室。你在我身邊的時間遠超過和你的家人相處的時間。

你和我曾經談論過好幾次，以後不再接軍方的委託研究之後，要創立自己的公司。

那聽起來非常美好，直到……Peter生病。

很遺憾我沒有出席Peter的葬禮。但Walter，你知道嗎？在你廢寢忘食研究解藥的時候，維持我們實驗室繼續運作的人，只有我。我必須打起精神，參加所有的軍事及商業會議，並且扛下手邊全部的委託案件——畢竟，那是我能夠協助你的方式。

我猜想，一定是我太忙以致於太過大意，等我接到Nina的電話，已經為時已晚，來不及趕回去阻止你跨越到「另一邊」。

如今回頭去看，那絕對是我們一生的轉捩點。

由於你違反了物理法則跨越了空間的界線，我們的世界和另一個平行世界變得不太穩定。你無法用原本的裝置把Peter送回家，我們必須找到別的方法，因此才會在兒童的身上進行Cortexiphan藥物試驗，讓他們在不撕裂空間結構的前提之下把Peter平安送回去。

只可惜，那比我們想像中還要困難許多。最後Cortexiphan藥物試驗宣布失敗，全面中止，Peter也留了下來，沒有人再提及要把Peter送回「家」這件事。

Walter，你問我為什麼切下你的大腦？……我想，那表示你不記得了……真相，Walter，是你央求我這麼做的。你要我切除你左顳葉的部分海馬迴，移除你發明跨越空間儀器的記憶，以免你再造成更多的傷害，防止你變成你害怕自己成為的那個人。

你是一個擁有無人能及的異想天開想像力的天才，Walter，但我卻親手把你送進精神病院。

我曾經到聖克萊兒探望過你，前前後後一共六次。只不過，你的精神狀況不是很穩定，我猜想你大概不記得那些會面的情形。

此後，我大部分的時間停留在「另一邊」，試圖補救你穿越平行世界所造成的損害。

我想，最終，你我都得為我們所做的事、造成的後果付出代價。

※　※　※

最後一次見到你的時候，我的肉體已經死去，殘存的只有意識。

儘管這仍是我計畫之中的事，但能夠和你再度共用實驗室，我得承認那帶給我超乎預期的愉悅。

你從收藏的黑膠唱片裡找出Supertramp在1977年發行的專輯。我不確定這是當年我送你的那張唱片，還是後來你不知道從哪裡找來的。

我看著你吞雲吐霧，從你的手上接過我們共享的那根香煙。

我不知道你是否還記得，在我們還很年輕的時候，有一次，你看到我在捲大麻煙，你說你從來沒有這樣抽過大麻。我知道你通常用的是水煙斗，所以我笑說那是因為你不會捲煙的緣故。

我不知道為什麼當時我會說出那句話：「我猜，你也從來沒有這樣抽過。」語畢，我小心翼翼反叼住煙，避免點燃的煙頭燙到自己，同時朝你靠近。

你沒有猶豫，湊了過來。當你含住捲煙吸氣的時候，你的嘴唇和我的嘴唇輕輕相碰。

我猜你從來都沒有意識到發生了什麼事。

實驗室的母牛Gene適時哞了一聲，吸引了我的注意力，把我帶離回憶。

我隔著眼鏡瞪著牠，想到除了腦死的病患之外，或許牠也能成為我的意識的宿主。

「William？」你盯著我，彷彿一瞬間看穿我的念頭。

我們相視而笑。

「……就算我們能夠成功把你的意識轉移到Gene身上，我們還有許多問題得考慮。」你一面順著母牛的毛，一面對我說。

「我們可以透過腦波溝通，」我回道：「你得把我接上腦電圖的儀器，解讀我的思維。」

「就算那行得通，然而……我還是得幫你擠奶。」

我盯著你憋笑的臉，說：「我們可以指派Astrid。」

我們再度相視而笑。

※　※　※

Walter，我相信你一定記得我從來就不喜歡說再見。

我想，等到我消失之後，你才會發覺這就是我說再見的方式。

我所求的，其實並不多……

 

_Give a little bit_

_Give a little bit of your love to me_

_Give a little bit_

_I'll give a little bit of my love to you_

_There's so much that we need to share_

_So send a smile and show you care_

 

_I'll give a little bit_

_I'll give a little bit of my life for you_

_So give a little bit_

_Give a little bit of your time to me_

 

~Supertramp “Give A Little Bit”~

 

 


End file.
